Pool Games
by Social Safari
Summary: Two teenagers in love are pool side on a hot summer day and they're alone together. Don't be naive, of course there are lemons in this story! Sheesh.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.**

**Lemon Warning: There's low hanging citrus fruit on this tree, so if you don't like lemons, don't read this.**

Author's note: I posted this story awhile ago and decided to revise it to reflect Hikaru's state of mind a bit more.

**

* * *

**

When Hikaru first laid eyes on her on that first day of high school, he thought, "Ugh, a commoner in a grubby outfit. What a loser."

When Haruhi first laid eyes on him she thought, "Huh. Twins." And then took no more notice of him or his brother, with attention only for the teacher and the lecture in front of her.

Hikaru first realized she was attractive when she stumbled into the Host Club and he removed those Coke-bottle glasses from her face. He immediately saw that her large, beautiful brown eyes held a depth of intelligence and warmth. He was taken aback - he thought she was a guy after all - and he stood there with his mouth agape until Tamaki shoved him away.

Haruhi never gave much thought as to whether or not the Hitachiin twins were attractive on a physical level. She thought Hikaru was a jerk, calling her "commoner" and manipulating the people around him. But she noticed how well he took care of Kaoru and figured that someone so kind to his brother couldn't be all that bad.

When Hikaru discovered she was a girl, he was surprised. He thought he had people figured out pretty well, but Haruhi defied expectations at every turn. She didn't act like the silly girls in school and was wicked smart. She was straightforward, honest, thoughtful and caring; traits he didn't really recognize or value until recently. Hikaru thought most people were idiots, including her. Until he started falling for her. And when she revealed she knew him as an individual, distinguishable from his twin, he was a goner.

For Haruhi, love came slowly. They were friends first, and for a long time, she was completely oblivious to his feelings. Then about a year ago, she stumbled onto a fight he was having with Kaoru and accidentally overheard him admitting aloud that he was in love with her. At the time, while she liked him as a friend, she didn't feel the same. But as Hikaru gradually broadened his world, made new friends and started pursuing other interests outside of Kaoru and the Host Club, she realized she was falling for him too.

It was now early July. It was so hot in the city, Hikaru wanted to fly them to a beach in Okinawa or the Philippines, but Haruhi flat out refused. So he invited her over to hang out at his boring old house. Haruhi had been to the Hitachiin estate many times, and unlike her boyfriend, she thought the place was pretty impressive and plenty entertaining. The "backyard" was actually a large private park with an Olympic-sized infinity pool taking up a small portion of the grounds. The twins and Haruhi played and lounged around the pool all morning and Yuzuha Hitachiin, the twin's fashion designer mother, shared a barbeque lunch with them on the deck before excusing herself to work on the clothes for her fall show. Instead of going back to the pool, Kaoru decided to follow his mom to her design studio and check out the new textiles that just arrived.

After they finished eating and resting, Hikaru and Haruhi continued goofing about the pool, splashing and laughing under the blazing afternoon sun. They were having a blast and it was rare for Haruhi to be so relaxed and carefree. Hikaru looked contentedly over at his girlfriend as she kicked her feet and happily spun around in an inner tube with a silly grin on her face. He loved watching her enjoy herself and felt smugly satisfied he had that affect on her. Things were peaceful. That's pretty much when his brain went looking for trouble… to inflict on other people. An idea sparked in his head.

"Hey Haruhi. Let's play a game," the boy suggested mischievously with a glint in his amber eyes.

The girl stopped splashing to take measure of her boyfriend. "What is it?" Her own eyes narrowed.

"Whoever can swim the length of the pool under water the longest without taking a breath, wins." Hikaru grinned to himself. Haruhi didn't know he and Kaoru raced laps every morning in this pool, the secret to their trim and leanly muscled physiques.

"Uh… what are the terms?" From previous experiences, she learned to be cautious.

"If you win, you get to keep your swimsuit on. If I win, then you have to wear a suit I pick."

Haruhi shuddered involuntarily. Earlier when she arrived at the pool house to change, she saw the bathing suit Hikaru had in mind. It was laid out on a low-slung white couch, so bright red, the string bikini stood out in stark contrast. More accurately, the bikini part was so tiny the strings stood out in contrast. Luckily, she brought her own plain, modest one-piece, which worked just fine. When she exited the pool house, he didn't say anything, so she figured he forgot about it. Evidently, he hadn't.

Still, Haruhi smiled. "You're on." Hikaru didn't know she was a middle school swim champion.

They swam to the deep end of the pool and launched themselves off the wall. Hikaru, the faster swimmer, reached the shallower end quickly and leapt up out of the water triumphant. Haruhi, while not slow, steadily made her way to the other side, completed a tumble turn pushing off the opposite wall, then popped up a few meters ahead of her boyfriend.

"Ha ha! I held my breath longer. I win!" she gloated with glee, giddy at not having to wear that dreaded suit.

Hikaru, surprised at being outsmarted at his own game, responded by blinking at her owlishly. Growling with mock anger, he lunged and the girl swam away, screaming with laughter. But he was quicker and he caught her along the wall by the side of the pool, his arms trapping her on either side of her shoulders. Exhausted and panting, they grinned at each other madly, trying to catch their breaths. Hikaru looked at her. She was precious to him, even with her hair plastered to her head. He lost himself for a second before suddenly realizing he owned the advantage in this situation. Smirking devilishly, he bent down and kissed her.

What started as a chaste (for Hikaru, at least) kiss, quickly turned passionate. Haruhi reacted by lacing her fingers behind his neck, pulling him closer. She boldly tasted him, intensifying the kiss by flicking her tongue under the tip of his upper lip, sending an erotic quiver that reached directly to his groin. Hikaru let out a groan. Being this close to her always made him scheme to take it further, but then his conscience prickled.

A physically affectionate person, Hikaru was always reaching for his girlfriend - hugging her, kissing her, holding her. Haruhi was the opposite, reserved and undemonstrative, resigned to endure the constant invasions of her personal space. Of course, since the two started dating, they enjoyed the occasional make-out session, but she ended these as soon as he attempted for second base. About a couple of months ago, they discussed the sexual aspect of their relationship, or lack thereof. Haruhi was typically blunt – she wasn't ready for any of that yet. And Hikaru didn't push her. Love made him different and somewhat more mature. Still, it was all he could do to keep from tackling her every moment they were alone. Which he just realized is what they are now… alone.

Hikaru broke contact and pulled away from her, his heart hammering in his chest.

"What's wrong?" she breathed.

"N-nothing," Hikaru stammered. Actually, his shorts felt uncomfortably tight and he needed to cool down fast. "The sun must be getting to me." Ugh, what a terrible lie. His brain didn't function so well when his dick took over. He tried turning away but his girlfriend still had her arms twined about his neck.

None of this escaped Haruhi's notice. Her eyes grew large and thoughtful. A moment passed and she finally said, "Here, let me help you." She took one of his hands and boldly placed it directly on her chest, holding it there. He gasped and looked at her, unsure. She responded by drawing him to her once more, capturing his mouth in hers.

Hikaru felt a little heady. He didn't know what changed her mind, but she was letting him act on his impulses and he wasn't in any state to protest. Feeling her nipple tighten beneath his hand, he dragged his mouth away from hers and lavished kisses along her neck, breathing in the scent of salt chlorine and strawberries. She stretched her neck away from him, allowing his caresses access to every centimeter of her skin. Haruhi grasped at his back, feeling the muscles go taut at her touch. Groaning again, he pushed her up against the wall of the pool and straddled her legs around his waist, grinding his pelvis against hers, effectively pinning her in place. He pulled down a strap of her swimsuit, exposing the girl's small breast as he sucked and nipped at the tiny, hard bud, earning a moan from her in the process. Encouraged, he pulled down the other strap so his hand could take equal pleasure. He buried his face into her and she sighed.

Hearing her noises made Hikaru come up for air. He looked at her with concern. "Are you sure about this?"

Haruhi gently cupped his face in her hands. "I've never been so sure in my life," she replied. "I was sure a month ago when I started taking the Pill."

"Oh reeeaallly?" he drawled happily with one eyebrow arched knowingly. He was still Hikaru, after all, cocky as ever. She nodded and blushed brilliantly. She was so cute. He kissed her again, pulling the straps of her suit back up, and led her to the pool house.

As soon as the door shut behind them, they clung to each other once more. They didn't stop kissing as Hikaru peeled off her suit down to her waist. Cool air hit Haruhi as soon as her chest was exposed, but when their bodies came together, the skin on skin contact was electrifying. Hikaru ran his fingers up and down her naked back, sending shivers up her spine. Her hands also wandered down his back, dipping even lower to touch his tight ass over his swim shorts. She squeezed and shifted him even closer, the friction of her body against his front making him weak in the knees.

Hikaru guided her to the couch and clasping her fingers between his, he held her down, resuming his assault on her breasts. His girlfriend arched her back in pleasure, a low moan in her throat escaping her lips. Hikaru grinned. He let go of her and ran his palms down her arms, down her sides, over the top of her thighs and back up again. On his return descent, his hands met in the middle and slid between her breasts till his fingers wandered their way to her center. He drew one finger up and down the cleft he found there, and when he touched on a particularly sensitive spot, she jumped and her breath hitched. Hovering above her, he repeated the action again and again, loving he could elicit this response from her. Watching her face react with ecstasy made him aware of his own growing need.

Sensing this, Haruhi reached down between Hikaru's legs. Beneath the thin fabric of his shorts, her fingers felt him rock hard and ready to be sprung. Forcefully, she took hold of the waistband and pulled his clothing away. What she discovered upon seeing her boyfriend naked for the first time made her sudden confidence waver. He looked big. But Hikaru's eyes reflected the desire and love she felt for him, so she did her best to put the thought of pain out of her mind. Haruhi grasped his cock firmly and was rewarded with hearing his own sharp intake of breath.

The soft calluses in her palm (built up from hours of studying) running the length of him over and over felt amazing to Hikaru, even better than when he did it to himself. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore. Seizing her swimsuit, he rolled it all the way off of her. When she was fully naked beneath him, his breath caught. Physically, she was beautiful, small and perfect. But it was the look in her eyes, the one meant for him and only him, which made his heart thunder. The soft curls clustered at the top of her entrance reminded him to try that trick again. Hikaru took his middle finger and lightly dragged it upward on her clit, making Haruhi tingle in anticipation. Using two fingers in repeating the motion sent forth a gush of sticky warm wetness into his hand.

The boy smiled and brought his other hand to her face, slowly caressing her cheek. "Are you sure," he asked one more time.

She nodded. "Yes, Hikaru. Please... I want this too."

He adjusted himself above her. The tip of his member found her wet and needy place. He pushed into her easily and she gasped, tightening around him. To him, she felt unbelievable. But when he noticed the grimace on her face he stopped.

"Keep going," she pleaded, hands clutching him tighter.

After a moment, they found a rhythm sliding together, and for her the pain eventually loosened to a distant throb. But just as she was getting into it and starting to feel good, Hikaru found himself losing control. It was his first time and he couldn't hold back any longer. "I'm so sorry Haruhi, I'm gonna come," he cried out.

"Shhh. It's ok," she soothed him. With a few final thrusts, he exploded completely inside her. The release felt incredible, but it was pleasure tinged with regret. He wanted her to feel as good as he did. He collapsed on top of her, spent. The tissues were nowhere nearby, so he used the closest available piece of their discarded clothing.

Once he finished, Hikaru turned his attentions on her. She nearly jumped when he touched her, still riding a sexual high. Another idea sparked in his head. "Haruhi, let me clean you off," the devilish smirk reappearing. He kissed the tip of her nose and slowly wended his way down. When his tongue licked her center, she sucked in her breath in surprise. It was warm, wet, sloppy and felt incredible. He lapped up her wetness like a kitten to milk, making her mouth moan and her toes curl. The pleasure waves kept building until she cried out his name with her own orgasm.

They rested in each other's arms with legs and fingers entwined. Hikaru, kissing her tenderly, whispered, "I love you Haruhi."

"And I love you," she sighed as she snuggled into his chest, listening to his heart beating.

All was peaceful. Until Hikaru's devious mind started working again.

"Hey, Haru-hi," he said with a teasing, singsong lilt to his voice.

"Hmm?" She lifted her head to look at him. His amber eyes held a wicked grin and she was suddenly on her guard.

"I used your swimsuit to wipe myself off a minute ago. Looks like you're going to have to wear the red bikini after all."

"Hikaru!" she groused.

"Ha ha! I win!"

Her eyes, livid twin lasers, bore into him.


End file.
